Modern users have a variety of options for devices and ways to consume media content. For example, multiple different types of media, including text, still images, video, audio, and other digital media, can be consumed on personal computers, laptops, mp3 players, mobile phones, tablet computers, televisions, stereos, and many other electronic devices. These electronic devices typically have the ability to store digital media files in memory that is integrated into the devices. But acquiring and storing all the media content to which a user desires access can be prohibitively difficult and expensive.
Current technology also allows users to stream digital media content to their electronic devices over local networks or the Internet, for example, including over wireless connections. Streaming services allow users to have access to a much larger collection of media than would otherwise be possible. Streaming services store media content on servers remote from the electronic devices, and then send the media content to the electronic devices when it is requested. The media content is then cached on the electronic device for presentation. In some cases, the content may be temporarily buffered/stored before presentation, but typically the data is deleted from memory after presentation, allowing an almost unlimited amount of media to be streamed to a device without running out of storage space on the device. Some streaming services also allow streamed content to be stored on the local device.
As more and more devices are capable of streaming media content from remote servers, as well as storing media content locally, it is often cumbersome to manage all of the different sources of media to which a user has access. Moreover, even where a user has multiple devices that can access the same content (for example, a handheld device and a laptop computer that can both access a media streaming service), each device must typically be controlled with its own dedicated interface. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide systems and methods that allow a user to remotely control various electronic devices in a simple and intuitive manner.